


It's Okay and I Love You (even if I don't say it)

by GalekhXigisi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, LITERALLY SPOILERS FOR THE NEW EP, M/M, Multi, Sanders Sides Spoilers, Sleepy Cuddles, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Trans Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Trans Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Sometimes, after a particularly annoying day, you just need to hug your boyfriends and take a fucking nap.Deceit gets just that.Aka, I write the ending I wanted for SvS2
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Dark Creativity | Remus/Logic | Logan/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 160





	It's Okay and I Love You (even if I don't say it)

Virgil can feel it before he sees it. The negativity rises, reaching its pique. There’s anger, fear, the feeling of someone’s stomach dropping, a heart shattering, hurt that he knows isn’t his own. It can’t possibly be his own. He’s been in his room most of the day, recuperating from all of the events going on, mentally recharging. And it isn’t Remus, either, because the side is laying on Virgil, sprawled across him. He’s tired, too, just like Virgil is. Their binders had been discarded and they had taken up helm in Janus’ room, awaiting Logan and Janus to get back. The two sides had something important to get to, something to do with Thomas and Roman and Patton. Virgil hadn’t pried, opting to lounge and recharge with Remus. 

But the other side must feel it, too, because he leans up, groggy but away. He runs a hand through his hair, yawning quietly from his spot against the other, sleepy. “What’s wrong,” he asks quietly, palms rubbing at his eyes. He raises a worried brow at Virgil, wary and just barely awake. 

They find the answer when the door to the room opens up, Janus barging in with Logan fumbling behind him, looking a bit angry, but far from as upset as Janus is, the man immediately tossing off his hat, grumbling about stairs and something else that Virgil doesn’t quite catch through the mumbled haze. However, it can’t be that good, given that Virgil’s rarely ever seen Janus this upset. Sure, they’d had their assortment of rough patches, but this was  _ bad. _

“He  _ laughed,” _ the man yells after a frustrated moment, turning towards Logan, “Fucking  _ laughed, _ Logan!” 

“And then you compared him to Remus,” Logan sighs quietly, adjusting his glasses that are very much fake, “I know, Jan. Come on, cuddle puddle.” he lightly gestures at the pile of limbs that is Remus and Virgil. 

“What happened,” Remus asked with a raised brow. 

“I told them my name,” Janus said with a frown, “And Roman fucking  _ laughed at it.” _

“He also laughed at Virgil’s name reveal,” Logan softly told him. 

“He did,” Janus asked, raising one of his brows. 

Virgil merely nodded, providing, “It wasn’t ever that big of a detail,” as he opened his arm for the other. Janus toes his shoes off with a sigh, practically collapsing into Virgil’s arms right beside Remus. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m frustrated,” he confessed quietly, wrapping an arm around Remus’ waist as he said the words. “I certainly didn’t expect…  _ that _ from him. Maybe a snide comment, sure, but a blunt laugh?” He sighs in defeat. 

Virgil presses a kiss to Janus’ forehead, humming quietly. Logan slowly crawls next to them as the youngest side says, “I guess he just hasn’t gotten with the concept of chosen names yet, huh?” He lightly raises a brow. The sides had all picked out their own names, cementing their identities as permanent sides and solid parts of Thomas’ personality. They were all vital parts to him, whether the others wanted them to be or not. 

“I guess,” Janus mutters into his shoulder. Logan pulls a blanket over the three, curling up on top of the blanket and all three, all of which are held in Virgil’s arms. The side relaxes as the others follow suit, getting comfortable and curling up. 

They’re a lot like their patron animals, despite them mostly just being focused on the “dark” sides. Logan, in all his cat-like glory, makes his spot on the top of the warm pile, content not to have a blanket atop him as he relaxes. Janus, however, likes the warmth that the other three provide, doing his best to get in the middle of it as he can. Remus, ever the octopus, has his limbs carefully wrapped around them all, snuggling up to them within an instant. And the loving spider holds tight to them, content to lay there with the steady weight, relaxing as his body falls pliant. 

Janus is the first to fall asleep, which isn’t all that surprising. He works of steam quick, the fall down from it leaving him drained more often than not, which leaves him rather sleepy after. Remus follows just moments after, still drained from the day and having only slept a few minutes. After that, Logan flickers out like a light, not much to comment as he stays comfortable somewhat contorted. 

Virgil carefully presses a kiss to each of their foreheads before falling asleep, smiling lightly. They’ll have to talk in the morning, straighten things out with Roman, but, for the time being, Virgil is content to just lay here and sleep, held down by his three boyfriends. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here you lovely guys, gals, and enby pals go! I really love this ship and I missed Virgil this ep! He would have been great for this fight, just like how Logan would have been great for the of SvS ep :)
> 
> Tell me if there's anything I need to tag! 
> 
> Here's my Discord server!  
> https://discord.gg/eGkwayy


End file.
